Brother's Under The Skin
by journey maker
Summary: After Seto helps Joey, he discovers that Joey's secret isn't any different then his.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

_In the town of Domino, lived Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlon, Tea Gardner, Mai Valentine, Yugi and Yami Motou, and Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. _

_Seto Kaiba was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and was considered one of the most ruthless, diabolical businessmen in the world._

_What people didn't know about Seto was that when he was twelve his father Gozoboro use to rape and beat him, till one day he nearly killed him. All the world knew was that one day Gozoboro disappeared and was never heard from again. _

_Seto had kept all of this a secret afraid that if anyone found out that he would be made a "laughing stock" and he might lose everything. _

_There was another person who had the same secret and for the same reasons he kept it a secret from everyone including his own mother and sister. Secrets are sometimes meant to be discovered…………………._

Chapter One

Early one morning, after Joey's father had gotten through making him have sex, he was trying to get up off the bed. God, he hurt awfully. He could barely walk and he needed to take a shower and get ready for school.

As he was walking and not letting it look like he was in pain, Kaiba's Limo drove pass him. "Hey, Seto, isn't that Joey? Why not offer him a ride." Mokuba said.

"Alright, I guess we could." Seto said. The Limo pulled over to the side of the road, and Seto got out and walked over to Joey.

He knew right away that something wasn't right. "Are you alright?" He asked Joey.

He could barely breathe and he almost passed out and hit the ground. Seto was quicker and caught him. Seto yelled for Roland and he came running. "We need to get him home and now" he said.

"What's wrong with Joey?" Mokie asked.

"I think that he must have the flu Seto said. Listen when we get home, I'm going to have the doctor come and check him out. I want Roland to take you to school, and you aren't to tell anyone about Joey." Seto said to his brother.

"Alright" he said and went back to the car.

He called his doctor and asked him to come over right away. After he examined Joey, he said to Seto. "You already knew what was wrong, why call me?"

I will need document proof that he was raped and beaten. His father needs to pay for this and I intend to make sure that he does.

Roland got back from taking Mokuba to school, and he carried Joey's lifeless body upstairs and laid him on Seto's bed.

"Get Marie and Helga and tell them what is wrong please. We need to get him cleaned up and help him all we can." Seto said to Roland.

Marie, Helga and Roland helped to take off his clothes and bath his body. Then they dressed him in some of Seto's sweats and Marie, being a Nurse, she packed him so that he wouldn't bleed all over the place. Then they covered his body with the blankets to keep him warm. Marie gave him a shot of something that the doctor had given her, to help his body to heal.

Seto sat next to the bed and watched Joey sleep. As he watched Joey, he thought back to when he was the one laying there.

He had been abused by his father and how he nearly died from the abuse. He had crawled out of the room, and it was Roland who found him and he had took him to a safe place, then he went back and found Gozaboro and with the help of some of his friends they got rid of the monster.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey had been sleeping for over twenty-four hours and it was what his body needed. When he opened his eyes he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was trying to get to school and then nothing. He looked around and he saw someone sitting in the chair, but he couldn't make out who it was.

The door opened and a woman came in and walked over to the bed. "Hello, she said. It's good to see that you're awake."

"Where am I?" Joey asked her.

"You're in the Mansion of Seto Kaiba" she told him.

"How did I get here?" Joey asked.

"Don't you remember?" Marie asked him.

"Not really" he said.

"Seto and Mokuba found you walking to school, and when he offered you a ride, you passed out and Seto brought you here. After the doctor examined you, he discovered that you had been recently raped and that you had two bruised ribs and several deep cuts. He bandaged you up and we got you clean and into different cloths and you went to sleep." Marie told Joey.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Joey asked.

"Over twenty-four hours she told him. My name is Marie and I am a Nurse, and I really need to change your bandages."

He stretched and moaned.

"I know that it still hurts, but I need you to roll on your side." Marie said.

He tried and couldn't. She picked up a button and pushed it. A man came in and walked over to them and asked if she wanted something?

"Joey this is Roland and he is going to help you turn." Marie said.

"I will be as gentle as I can" he said.

Roland had Joey put his arms around his neck and take a deep breath. Roland then turned Joey on his side and Marie took off the bloody bandages and replaced them with clean ones. Roland then rolled Joey back onto his back.

Joey had tears running down his face, and Roland took a tissue and wiped them off.

"Why am I still bleeding?" Joey asked.

"Honey, Marie said your father really hurt your rectum very badly and it will take time but you will heal. Are you hungry?" Marie asked Joey.

"I could eat something" he said.

Seto woke up and stretched. He walked over to the bed and Joey was surprised to see him. "How are you feeling?" Seto asked.

"Glad to be alive but a little sore Joey said. Where is my father?" Joey wanted to know.

"Honey, you need to try to get better and not think about him." Marie said.

"I know, but I'm afraid that he will find me." Joey said.

"Joey, you don't have to worry again, your father left town. He feared that you'd talk and he'd get arrested so he left." Seto told him.

"Dirty bastard he said. Joey had tears running down his face. Why are all of you helping me?" Joey wanted to know.

Roland turned and looked at Seto, as if to ask his permission to tell the story of how he was one like Joey, and Seto nodded that he could.

"Joey, Roland said. Once upon a time another very young man was abused by his father and he almost died. This young man never told anyone about the abuse because he was afraid that if anyone found out, they would use it against him, so until today no one ever knew."

Joey didn't know why, but he looked at Seto and he knew that it was him Roland was talking about.

"If it wasn't for Roland, Marie and Helga I'd be dead now. Seto said. They are the ones who took care of me and held me, fed me and loved me and that was why I was able to heal and get on with my life."

"Did your father leave too?" Joey wanted to know.

"No, he is dead. He tried to do things to me again, and they caught him and one thing lead to another and he was shot and died from it. Roland had some of his friends get rid of the body and they told the Police about the abuse and how he decided to go to America so he wouldn't be charged." Seto told him.

Joey's eyes bugged out, and he looked at Roland. "Did my father really leave?" Joey asked.

"It's alright Seto said, tell him the truth."

"No, he didn't leave, Roland said, he died at my hands. He was laughing when I confronted him about your abuse and said the he had every right to do it, and when he got you home it would only get worse. Roland said, I lost it and don't really knew I was choking him, till I looked and he was dead."

"I thank you for what you did for me" he said to Roland. He broke down and was crying really hard when Roland sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him.

"Get it all out" he whispered to Joey.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Three

"Alright now, are we ready to have something to eat?" Helga asked. For you, she looked at Joey; I would suggest that it be something light like maybe an Omelet."

"That sounds great and maybe some toast with honey on it?" Joey said.

"Seto?" Helga said.

"You know I think that I'll have the same." Seto told her.

"Don't I get anything?" Roland asked.

"Hell, you're a big boy, you can make it yourself" Helga said with a smile. They left Seto and Joey alone.

"How do I ever repay you for all you've done for me?" Joey asked him.

"Just get well and then we can talk" Seto said.

What Joey didn't know was that Seto had been having feelings for him for some time and now he would like to have the opportunity to tell him about them.

After they had eaten, Joey yawned and went back to sleep.

Seto turned to Roland and said, "what do I tell Mokuba" he asked?

"Leave that to me" he said and left the room.

Seto laid on other side of the bed and fell to sleep. It was dark when he woke up, to find Joey watching him.

"If I tell you something promise not to laugh at me" Joey said.

" What is it?" Seto asked.

Joey closed his eyes and said "I want to get to know you better, if you know what I mean?"

Seto smiled at him and said, "I'd like that too." He reached out and took Joey's hand in his and squeezed it.

There was a knock at the door, and Marie came in and smiled at them and Joey turned beet red.

"We need to change the bandages" she said.

"I'll wait outside" Seto said.

"I will need your help" she said.

Joey reached up and put his arms around Seto's neck and he helped to turn Joey so that Marie could change the pads.

"There's less bleeding and I think that in a couple of days we can get rid of them" she said.

They got Joey back on the bed and Seto held him as he cried from the pain. "When will it stop hurting" he asked her?

"Honey, your body has to heal itself and the pain will go away, but until then, she gave him another shot this will help a little."

"Thank you" Joey said to her.

She went over and kissed him on the cheek, "your more then welcome" she said.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Joey said.

Seto helped him up and helped him walk to the bathroom. He stood behind Joey while he went and then helped him back into bed.

"Thank you" Joey said, and reached up and touched the side of Seto's face. Seto leaned over and they kissed. Joey yawned and they laughed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Mokuba got home from school and he went to the kitchen to get a snack. Seto was there and he smiled at his brother.

"How was school?" He asked Mokie.

"We had a great time he said. There is going to be a Field Trip and we will be going to go the Museum to see the new Egyptian Exhibit."

"Hey, that sounds like a lot of fun" Seto said.

"Seto, how is Joey?"

Roland walked in right then and he and Seto looked at each other.

"Tell me the truth" Mokie said.

"Alright, Joey's father was hurting him" Seto said.

"Like that monster did to you?" Mokie asked.

"Yes" he said.

Mokie ran to Seto and he held his brother as they both cried. Roland went over and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mokie asked.

"Yes, in time" Seto said.

"Can I go see him?" Mokie said.

"Alright lets go" Seto said.

When Seto opened the door, Joey smiled at him.

Mokie ran over to where Joey was and Roland picked him up and sat him on the side of the bed.

"Hey, why all the tears?" Joey asked him.

" I'm just glad that you're alright" Mokie said.

The look between Joey and Seto told Joey that Mokie knew the truth. "Listen, I'm going to be alright" he told him.

"I know, but I love you and it makes me so damn mad that people would use anyone like that" Mokie said. Joey held him while he cried.

Roland put his arm around Seto and he held him.

It felt great to be in this family Joey thought to himself.

"Alright, we need to let Joey get some rest" Roland said to Mokie.

"See you later" Joey said as he kissed Mokie.

"I love you" Mokie said as he left the room.

Seto sat down and took Joey into his arms and held him. He looked in his eyes and smiled. "I think you need to get some more rest" Seto said.

He kissed Joey and started to stand up, when Joey touched his arm. "I love you" Joey said. "I love you too" Seto said to him.

Seto walked out of the room and leaned against the wall and lost it. Roland came up from behind him and took him into his arms.

"Hey, its going to be alright" he whispered to Seto.

"I know but I love him and to see him like this, well it brings back memories that I had buried" he said.

"I understand Roland said, but we need to be strong and help him face what he has to deal with."

Roland kissed Seto on his cheek and the two of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up. The nightmares begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

It had been three weeks since Joey's father had attacked and raped him and he was doing really good, so Seto decided that since he was sleeping through the night without any nightmares that it would be alright if he went to the Office to get some work done so he went to Joey to tell him that "he wouldn't be home till late because there was some kind of trouble at Kaiba Corp an he had to personally attend to the situation."

Joey then told Seto "I'll be just fine here, go take care of what you need to do."

Seto had spoken to Roland and Helga and told them to keep an eye on Joey, but as he said let him know that you're watching him."

Helga gave Seto a kiss and said "don't you worry at all, he will be just fine."

After dinner, Mokie and Joey played several video games and then Joey noticed what time it was and told Mokie "to go get ready for bed. I'll be in to tuck you in." Mokie went to his room laughing because of what Joey had said, but he really did like it when either Joey or Seto would make sure he was tucked in and they gave him a kiss and told him goodnight.

After making sure that Mokie was alright, Joey went to his room to read for awhile. He got really sleepy and put the book down and crawled under the covers and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sometime during the night he started having a nightmare and boy it was a really bad one.

_Joey's nightmare: _

_He was asleep in his room, when his father came in and he was really drunk. He started smacking Joey all over the room and then he grabbed him and threw him to the floor. There he started kicking him in the ribs and he could feel each of his ribs break. Then the monster picked Joey up off the floor and threw him against the wall and he hit it so hard that it knocked him out. When he finally came to, he was hanging from the ceiling by hooks that were inserted into his back. His father then proceeded to hit him with a bat and broke his right arm. As he hung there screaming because of the pain his father just laughed. Then his father lowered him enough so that he could get behind Joey and he started raping him. He used what ever he could and then as he hung there bleeding and his ribs and right arm broken, his father passed out on the floor._

Roland was making his rounds making sure that all the windows and doors were locked when he heard Helga let out a scream and it came from Joey's room. He ran up the stairs and what he saw when he went inside well it made him want to die. There in the corner was Joey, he was curled into a ball whimpering please don't hit me again it hurts.

Helga was crawling to him and when she got to him she whispered his name and he said "mommy" and she said "yes baby its mommy. Joey held out his arms and she gathered him into her arms and rocked him and told him "mommy's here nothing will happen to you ever again."

Roland was crying so damn hard that he didn't notice that Mokie was standing beside him, till he heard Mokie ask "is Joey going to be alright?"

Roland picked him up and held Mokie to his chest and he told him "Joey is going to be alright now."

Roland went over to the phone and called Seto. "Sir you better come home now, he's had a nightmare and it was the worse on yet."

"I'll be right there, and Roland thanks." Seto said.

When Seto got there, Helga was still rocking Joey and whispering "that he was going to be alright." She looked up and with tear running down her face she saw Seto standing there. She reached out to him and he went over and he took Joey into his arms and Roland helped her off the floor.

Seto touched her hand and whispered "thanks for being here for him?" She smiled and said "he's family were else would I be."

Seto sat there on the floor holding Joey all night long. Mokie came in and sat beside his brother and they smiled at each other. Seto closed his eyes and he too fell asleep with Mokie watching both of them and he closed his eyes and prayed "God if you can hear me, I need another little favor. When my brother was hurt by our step-father you gave Seto your love and healed him. Now Joey also needs your love. He's part of our family now and I want to make sure that he's going to be alright, so please help him get better too. Amen." Then Mokie closed his eyes and went to sleep next to the two most important men in his life.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Joey opened his eyes, he was sitting on the floor wrapped in Seto's arms and Mokie was sitting besides them. Joey then remembered the nightmare and he shuttered and Seto woke up.

"It's over now, you're alright." Seto whispered to him.

Mokie woke up then and smiled at his brother and Joey. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked Joey.

"Better" thanks for asking." Joey said.

Seto then kissed Joey and he said "I think that we need to get up, I can feel him legs anymore." This made them all laugh and as they stood up Seto almost fell back down but Joey grabbed him and they stumbled and fell upon the bed. "At least this is softer then the floor." Seto said.

"I'm going to go see what's for breakfast." Mokie said and he left the room.

"Tell me what happened last night please." Joey said to Seto.

After he was done, Joey was crying and Seto held him till he was done. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to all of you." Joey said.

Just then they heard a woman's voice and she said "don't ever let me hear you say that again young man or I'll turn you over an smack you behind, is that understood?" Helga said to Joey.

Seto got up and Helga went over and sat down next to Joey and held him to her breast. "Your apart of this family now and we all help each other and never ask why." Then she kissed his cheek and asked "what do the two of you want for breakfast?"

Joey loved this woman and he remembered everything that went on last night and how she pretended to be his mommy and held him and gave him her strength to get through the horrible nightmare that he had just had. "Could we have pancakes, eggs and maybe some bacon?" Joey asked her.

Helga smiled and brushed the hair out of his face and said "what ever you want, you'll get." And then she left the room.

"Seto, I remember everything about last night and if it weren't for that lady I don't know if I could of gotten through the horrible dream that I had." Joey said through his tears. Seto sat down and took Joey into his arms and whispered "she help me the same way she helped you and she'll always be here for any of us if we need her."

Mokie came back to say "breakfast is ready and Helga said to tell the two of you that unless you take a shower and get changed, you're not eating at her table." He then left the room laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"Lets get changed and go eat Joey said I'm starving."

Seto laughed and said "you're always hungry." And that got him hit with a pillow in the face. Joey ran to the bathroom and tried to close the door, but Seto was to fast. They showered together and made it to the kitchen in record time. As they sat around the table Mokie said "Thank you for all the good food and for my family who is here with me. Amen. Then he said let's eat."

Seto and Joey became closer since that day, and Joey was worried if his friends would understand and he spoke to Seto about it. Seto told him "listen I know that Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik have been your friends forever and they will be there for you if you should ever need them. If you want I will go with you when you tell them."

Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder and whispered "how did I get so damn lucky to find you?" Then he kissed Seto. Seto smiled and said "I am the lucky one, because I have your love and I know that you will be here for me no matter what." They started getting a little carried away and Seto said "we have to stop before something happens that neither of us is ready for. We have our whole lives to spend together and if later we still want to make love to each other then we will but for now I will be happy just to hold you in my arms."

Joey looked up into Seto's eyes and he whispered "thank you."

The next day Seto and Joey went to visit Yami and Yugi and when Joey told them what had happened, they both cried and told Joey that no matter what he would always be their friend. Then Yugi walked over to Seto and said "thank you for being Joey's friend, it is because of you that he will get better." Seto did know what to say, so he just said "thank you."

Yugi asked if "Joey had told the others yet?"

Joey told him "not yet we wanted to come here first and tell the two of you before we approached the others. I'm kind of afraid of what they will say or do." Joey told Yugi. "Hey, if I know them like I think I do then they will want to help you anyway they can." Yami told him.

"I'll tell them tomorrow" Joey said. Then he and Seto went back home.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto decided to call the others and ask them to come to the Manor because he and Joey had something to tell them. He then told Joey what he did and Joey had tears in his eyes because of the love that he had for Seto.

When the other got there, they weren't sure what was going on. Bakura and Marik knew right away that something terrible had happened to Joey they didn't know what it was. Seto stood up and he said "Joey has something to tell you and please don't say anything till he is through."

Joey stood there facing his friends and he was really nervous and afraid at the same time. "I'm going to tell you why I haven't been around to see any of you, I've been living here at the Manor because I needed time to heal. My father decided to use me as his own sex toy and nearly killed me. Seto found me and brought me back here and with the help of Roland, Helga, Mokie and Seto I've gotten a lot better. Seto and I are an item and well I was afraid to say anything because I didn't know how you'd react when you found out." Joey was crying and so was everyone else in the room.

Tea went over to Joey and said "listen you numbskull, we're your friends and that means that we will always stick behind you no matter what." Then she kissed his cheek and winked at Seto.

Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik all stood up and Ryou said "that goes for all of us, Joey we've all been through some kind of hell and we always knew that we could count on our friends to help us through it, so never forget that you can count on us. As for you and Seto being together, well we're happy for the two of you."

Joey stood there not knowing what to say and he turned to Seto who came over and put his arm around Joey and said "thank all of you for being our friends."

Helga came into the room and asked "is anyone hungry?"

Bakura said "food, where is it?"

Helga laughed and then she said "follow me, and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior or else!"

As the others went to follow Helga to the kitchen, Joey turned to Seto and he wrapped his arms around him and whispered "I want tonight to be the night."

Seto looked down into his puppy's face and smiled and replied "I love you Joseph Wheeler soon to be Kaiba." Then they went to the kitchen to celebrate with their friends.

Seto and Joey got married two years after the attack and they are now raising their two twin boys that they adopted. They lived happily ever after…..

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
